Yesterday
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Jika matahari saja mampu melakukannya mengapa aku tidak bisa?


Title : Yesterday

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Jehwa Horvejkul (OC)

\- Jung Daehyun (BAP)

Support cast :

\- Do kyungsoo a.k.a Dio (EXO)

\- Kim jongin a.k.a Kai (EXO)

Summary : Jika matahari saja mampu melakukannya mengapa aku tidak bisa?

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menyaksikan apa yang dulu sangat aku banggakan kini hancur. Semuanya terjadi karena ulah ku sendiri, karena kecerobohanku, aku yang menuliskannya sendiri namun aku sendiri yang kini menyesalinya.

Aku yang telah melakukannya namun kini aku sendiri yang menyesalinya. Semuanya salahku, semuanya karena ulahku sendiri.

Dia telah pergi dan tak kan pernah menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dia yang memiliki hati sekeras batu itu kini telah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesampingku. Dia telah menemukan pemilik hatinya yang lain, bukan aku tapi yeoja lain.

"Je, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Daehyun menepuk pelan bahuku sembari menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"A..a..aniyo, tidak ada yang sedang aku lakukan. Daehyun oppa sendiri sedang apa ada disini?"

Pabo! Kenapa aku malah balik bertanya. Aishhh, Jehwa paboya!

"Aku? Aku mau kerumahmu, Je. Kau lupa yah, sekarang kan Dio ulang tahun."

Lupa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa untuk melupakan namanya, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ulang tahunnya jika namanya saja tidak pernah aku lupakan.

"Rencananya kami mau mengadakan suprise buat Dio hyung dirumahmu. Apa Jongin hyung tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini?" Lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, terpaku ditempatku..dan kurasakan napasku tercekat. Mengapa aku harus seperti ini ketika mendengar namanya? Mengapa harus merasakan sakit ketika mendengar namanya? Padahal hanya sebuah nama biasa 'Do Kyungsoo' namun nama itu selalu tertera di dalam hatiku, membekas dan sulit untuk terhapus. Andai aku bisa lupa ingatan, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti sekarang. Mengingatnya dalam ketidakpastian. Entah dia yang berubah atau aku yang berubah tapi kini semuanya terasa begitu berbeda, seolah ada dinding tebal yang membatasi kami berdua. Entah sejak kapan keduanya saling membatasi..membangun dinding tebal yang membuat kami menjadi terpisah.

"Je?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ahk gwenchana, oppa. Jongin oppa tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Kalau begitu aku titip salam saja pada Dio oppa."

"Memangnya kau tidak akan ikut pestanya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Aku kerja kelompok hari ini, dan sepertinya akan menginap dirumah temanku."

Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatu kotornya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindarinya terus, Je?"

Dia menatapku dengan mata sayunya yang indah itu.

Daehyun oppa memang satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah dapat kubohonggi.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tegar dihadapanku, Je. Apa salahnya menangis ketika sedih dan tertawa ketika senang? Bukankah itu yang dinamakan hidup? Kau tidak perlu malu untuk menangis ketika sedang sedih, karena semua orang pernah merasakannya, Je. Lihat aku, Je! Kau harus menghadapinya."

Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku, entah apa yang tengah aku lihat, yang diucapkan Daehyun oppa benar, aku harus menghadapinya, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan lari dari semua ini. Bukankah dulu, aku adalah seorang yeoja pemberani?

"Aku tahu, ini sulit bagimu tapi bukankah ini jauh lebih sulit baginya? Kalau dia saja bisa bahagia dengan yeoja lain, mengapa kau tidak? Kalau dia saja bisa melupakanmu, mengapa kau tidak? Kalau dia saja bisa memaafkanmu, mengapa kau tidak? Kalau dia saja bisa mengikhlaskanmu, mengapa kau tidak?"

Aku terdiam, aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Mengapa selama ini aku dapat bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ternyata dia jauh lebih pintar dariku, aku harus banyak belajar darinya.

Aku yang sekarang, bahkan tidak lebih dari seorang yang tak pasti..tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, bahkan memaafkan diriku sendiri saja, aku tidak bisa. Mengapa aku harus mengingat begitu banyak di masa lalu? Hingga mengabaikan apa yang kini ada dihadapanku? Begitu banyak masa yang telah terlewati tapi mengapa aku hanya terus menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang? Sebenarnya apa yang menarik disana? Kini semuanya hanyalah tinggal kenangan yang kadang membuatku tersenyum karena kebodohanku sendiri dan kadang membuatku sedih karena telah melukai hati orang yang paling aku sayanggi.

Terkadang, kita hanya dapat melakukan kesalahan yang sama berkali-kali tanpa pernah peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Bukankah menyebalkan memaafkan seseorang yang telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama berkali-kali? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya, ketika dia begitu sakit?Aigo, jehwa paboya!

"Jehwa, aku mohon ikhlaskan yang sudah berlalu, tinggalkan semuanya dan buka lembaran yang baru dengan senyuman termanis yang kau miliki. Aku tahu kau sangat menyanyangginya tapi untuk apa terus mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Je?"

"Oppa tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan! Appo, noemu appo! Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi tidak bisa, oppa. Sejak awal, aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintainya, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Ketika aku sudah mencintainya, dia pergi meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih yeoja lain. ketika aku sudah dapat merasa nyaman dengannya, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan membawa pergi hatiku. Oppa, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia tidak tahu kan, setiap hari aku selalu merasa bodoh karena selalu memikirkannya sepanjang hari. Dia melepaskanku ketika aku ingin terus berada disampingnya."

"Aku tahu, aku bodoh karena mengharapkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku memang selalu seperti ini, sejak dulu memang selalu seperti ini. Aku tahu, mencintai memang melelahkan tapi aku akan tetap menjalaninya, hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mencintai lagi." Lanjutku, air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Akhirnya pertahananku pun runtuh, aku benci terlihat lemah. Menangis seperti ini, membuatku terlihat lemah.

Daehyun oppa masih menatapku dengan mata sayunya dan tatapan kesedihan itu. Dia menghela napasnya dengan berat.

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir, Je. Jika kau lapar, kau tidak bisa hanya memikirkan untuk makan melainkan kau harus berusaha untuk memasak makanan yang kau inginkan lalu kau makan..hidup tidak bisa hanya difikirkan saja, Je, hidup itu harus dijalani, sama hal nya seperti jika kau memikirkan sulit, yeah akan sulit karena kau tidak berusaha untuk membuat itu menjadi mudah."

Hening.

Daehyun oppa benar, mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehku.

"Selama ini, aku hanya menjalani hidupku dengan ceria tanpa pernah tahu bahwa aku begitu banyak melukainya, tanpa pernah tahu begitu banyak kesalahan yang kuulanggi dan tanpa pernah tahu, begitu banyak dia memaafkanku. Dia sudah menyerah, dia sudah pergi dan hanya untuk sekedar menolehkan kepalanya sejenak saja, dia sudah tidak mau. Aku terlambat untuk menyadarinya, menyadari semua kesalahanku. Aku ingin memperbaikinya, oppa tapi dia sudah pergi terlalu jauh."

Aku menjatuhkan air mataku lagi, aku benci..aku benci terlihat lemah. Tidak bisakah aku

menahannya, setidaknya jangan dihadapan Daehyun oppa. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin memperbaikinya, oppa. Aku ingin memperbaiki apa yang sudah hancur, aku ingin mengambil serpihan-serpihan itu dan aku ingin menaruhnya ditempat semula tapi dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua ini, oppa."

"Terkadang, ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat untuk diperbaiki, Je. Tidak semua hal yang sudah hancur dapat diperbaiki. Kau tidak bisa memaksakannya, Je. Dia sudah terlalu sakit untuk kembali, kau sendiri yang bilang dia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, dan kau hanya dapat menyaksikan kepergiannya saja."

"Je, dengarkan aku. Dulu kau pernah bilang, bahwa setiap hari matahari selalu baru..lantas, mengapa kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti matahari? Yang selalu baru setiap harinya? Kejadian kemarin, hanyalah sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin dan hari ini, adalah hari baru yang terlalu indah untuk dihabiskan dengan kesedihan karena kesedihan hanya ada di hari kemarin, bukan hari ini ataupun besok."

Daehyun oppa tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Yeah, daehyun oppa benar, mengapa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu membekas di hatiku.

Ini benar-benar terdengar lucu, mengapa hari ini dia bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang dewasa.

Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayainya, bahwa orang yang kini ada dihadapanku adalah Jung Daehyun, si manusia playboy yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan banyak yeoja.

"Jadi, berhentilah menangis! Kau tahu, kau terlihat jelek ketika sedang menangis, jangan pernah menangis dihadapanku lagi, kau benar-benar jelek, Je hahahahhahaha,"

Daehyun oppa menghapus airmataku menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Menyebalkaaaaaaaaan! Benar kan dugaanku, dia akan mengejekku ketika aku terlihat lemah. Aku benci..aku benci..aku benci!

FIN


End file.
